


investigations

by bevcrushers (dothraloki)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Episode: s2e20 Investigations, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraloki/pseuds/bevcrushers
Summary: harry confronts tom after learning that he's leaving voyager
Relationships: Harry Kim & Tom Paris, Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	investigations

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back on my bullshit.

The door chimes.

And then with barely a moment’s pause, it chimes again.

Tom steps out from the bathroom, his toiletry bag half-full of linen facecloths. He stares at the door for a moment or two, deliberating - as if he’d ever make any other decision -

He’d been anticipating this moment since the captain had floated the plan by him; and he’d accepted, of course, because it was the right thing to do - because it’s what _Harry_ would’ve done. But that doesn’t mean that he hadn’t been dreading it, hadn’t felt nauseous for the best part of a day, now.

For a second, just a flickering, brief second, he considers ignoring it.

“Come,” he says, instead.

Harry stands in the doorway, with an expression that Tom, doesn’t have the heart or strength to dissect. Instead, he turns his back to finish packing, ignoring the way the word _‘coward’_ rings in his mind, over and over.

“You want to tell me why I had to find out from Neelix that you’re leaving?”

Harry’s tone is clipped with barely restrained anger. Tom had never seen Harry’s rage before, but he realises, somewhat belatedly, that he's seeing it now.

“Come on in, Harry.”

“I’m serious,” Harry steps in, staring at him. “Couldn’t have given me a little heads-up, or anything? Pulled me aside at the mess hall? Commed me? Hell, Tom, I would’ve even taken a message _via a PADD_.”

Tom pushes a hand through his hair and tries to keep the defeat out of his voice. “I don’t know what to tell you. I’m sorry.”

Harry says nothing for a long moment, watching him carry clothes to his duffel bag. Then he says, quietly dumbstruck. “I thought we were friends.”

“We are,” Tom swings round finally to look at him. The devastation on Harry's face burns at him, but he steps closer, willing Harry to understand. It occurs, somewhat grimly, that he isn’t even having to act this part. “Harry, believe me, _we are_.”

“Then why - ”

“Because it was _too hard._ ”

The word ‘coward’ rings a little loudly now. Harry is silent.

“You – everyone – I just figured that once Neelix knew, everyone else would find out and that’d save me the trouble.”

“You don’t think we owe each other that much?”

“ _I thought_ that maybe you’d try to talk me out of it -”

Harry takes a step closer, looking at Tom - _really_ looking at him - as if he can’t figure him out. “I know things have been a little weird, lately, but I thought it was just a rough patch,” he shakes his head. “Tom, what the hell are you thinking?”

“That this was a mistake,” his eyes slip past him, staring down at the carpet below. The words feel like ash in his mouth. “This whole Voyager thing.”

“You don’t believe that. I know you don’t.”

He ignores the plea in Harry’s voice. And with a note of finality, he turns away to pick up the rest of his off-duty shirts. “Yeah, well. Think what you want. I’ve made my mind up.”


End file.
